The Game
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: One-shot. Edward is the star player on the Lakers team, and Bella is one of the sprightly cheerleaders there to...cheer for him...? Sorry, I know nothing about sports or cheerleading.


I looked at my lip gloss in the mirror to make sure I had applied enough. Check.

Fluffed and poofy voluptuous hair with glitter. Check.

Put on my clothes. Check.

I put my clips in my hair and slipped my purple and yellow wristbands onto my wrists.

I walked out with the other girls, all of us wearing the same matching purple and gold outfits.

From the dark halls of the locker rooms, we walked onto the courts where bright lights pointed at us, and I could here an announcer speaking overhead as we skipped and jumped out.

I smoothed out my uniform and walked to our side of the court.

I checked my cheer mates' uniforms and they checked mine.

My friend Alice scrutinized my uniform.

"Bella, something is wrong with your uniform. I just can't put my finger on it…" Alice trailed off.

"I know! Something feels off, but I don't know."

"I got it!" Alice quickly fixed my uniform.

She pulled my skirt up so that it was higher up my thighs, and then pulled my shirt down so that my chest was more exposed.

"Perfect," Alice exclaimed.

I looked down at myself as I was now more exposed.

"Alice!" I yelled at her. "You are a miracle worker! That's what was wrong!"

We skipped off, arm in arm, to join the other cheerleaders.

We were having another home game for the Lakers here at the Staples Center. Yay!

I loved pulling on my purple and gold uniform.

We picked up our pom-poms and got into position.

Cheer!

Cheer!

Cheer!

Yay!

Alice jumped from the top of the pyramid and landed nimbly on her toes.

I skipped over to Alice and we squealed together as the basketball players started running out.

We were hooting like every other fan out in the bleachers.

First to come out from the Lakers' side was player number 1. Edward Masen.

Sigh.

I swooned with all the other girls on our squad. We all were dazzled by his perfectly toned body, built for speed, his pale complexion, emerald eyes, and auburn-brown hair with a bronze tint.

Fans cheered him on for his abilities, or because they were just like us girls on the squad.

We all drooled over him.

Even the guys in the bleachers would.

Edward was hot enough to turn straight guys gay, or vice versa for women.

Yes. He was that yummy.

Yummy.

Next was number 2, Jasper Hale. He looked similar to Edward, except slightly taller, with blue eyes and honey blonde hair.

Player number 3 followed the latter, Emmett Till. He was easily the biggest guy on the team, with his burly build and curly dark hair.

Jacob Black, number 4, came out, and he was the tallest, taller than Emmett even. He was deeply tanned with silky black hair up to his shoulders tied up in a ponytail.

The other members followed and gathered around their coach, Carlisle Cullen.

The opposing team entered while those in the bleachers alternately booed and cheered.

The teams ran onto the court as the game was about to commence. Edward looked back at us and I saw his eyes come to rest on me. He caught me staring, gave a dazzling smile, and winked before getting into position. I blushed and looked back at Alice, who was ogling Jasper.

As the game wore on, I cheered for Edward, and Alice cheered for Jasper. Our pal, Rosalie, cheered for Emmett, her fiancé. We made plans for all six of us to go off together to a club. Of course, this would be a first for us, since Alice and I only went out with Rosalie, because we never associated ourselves with the players. Alice and I were strictly business.

Although… Edward was looking quite fine tonight…

Stop thinking that!

You are a working girl, well, sort of, if you could call this a job, and I couldn't mix business with pleasure.

By half-time, we were all super-charged to put on our usual performance.

I looked over at Edward and winked at him.

I might have been a little overly enthusiastic, trying to impress Edward.

I don't know what was wrong with me; I've never had a reason to show off for anyone before.

I was grinning ear to ear after our performance, because I knew he had been watching me. I flipped my brown hair over my shoulder and joined the girls.

I watched Edward throughout the whole game with hawk eyes that never left him for a second, not even while we did our cheers.

By the end of the third quarter, Edward looked wiped, and the coach had yet to take him out. He was too good to be left out, and too determined to sit out on his own accord.

I stared at him intently as he blocked a large player on the opposing team. The guy was much larger than Edward, but he still never relaxed his position. The player faked left, and then moved right, mowing down Edward.

Concern and panic filled me as I saw pain shoot across his face.

He had landed on his side, and was gripping his arm. He couldn't get up, so they brought a stretcher for him.

They took him into the locker room for him to rest and recover.

Hmm….

Edward. Alone. I could go. And be with him. Alone. With no one else. But us. Alone.

This could be my chance, a chance to actually strike up a conversation with him.

As well as nurse him back to health.

I had a good idea as to how I could do that…

STOP! Stop those wandering thoughts right NOW, missy!

Ugh, what was happening?

Seeing myself react this way to Edward was degrading, even to myself.

I barely knew him, and yet I wanted to care for him in every way I was capable of.

I shook myself and told Alice I would go over to the bathroom.

I walked through the cold hallway and shivered.

How could they leave Edward alone HERE? It was freezing! Gosh, this place makes a morgue look like a hot summer day.

I reached their locker room, where Edward was, supposedly.

I opened the door and sauntered through the doorway. I walked slowly, trying to not make any noise. I saw the stretcher where Edward was, and saw his arm wrapped in so much gauze that he was already half of a mummy. I tiptoed to his side and sat on the bench next to him.

"Edward?" It was just a whisper, as I was trying not to startle him.

He slowly peeked up at me from beneath his eyelids.

"Yes Bella?"

I blushed and looked down. How did he know my name? Oh well. No point pondering what I'll never ask to know. I would respect his privacy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I would say I'm in a lot of pain, but they gave me some meds. I would just drive off and leave, but with the medication and all, it's equivalent to being under the influence," he chuckled.

"So," he continued, "I noticed you watching me during the game."

He grinned up at me with a smile that was both devilish and seductive. That caused me to blush even deeper.

"Well, I was just too hard for me to keep my eyes off of you when you play so well."

"I was only playing well to impress you. After all, you looked so good in that short uniform." Again with that smile! It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Let's get out of here.' That absolutely startled me.

"How?" I was puzzled at how he expected us to do that.

"Take my car. You'll drive. As I recall, we were supposed to meet with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and your friend Alice. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are indeed." He remembered!

Mental happy dance.

"Hand over the keys," I said as I held out my hand. He dropped them into my awaiting hand as he got up from the stretcher.

I helped him hobble to the parking lot until we reached his car.

WHOA!

He drove a Ferrari?

No way!

He definitely was my dream guy.

And the rest of my life began on this blissful life.

I'm sure you can guess what happened from there. We got engaged like Emmett and Rosalie, but tied the knot three months after that fateful night, where he was injured, in Vegas.

And we haven't regretted a minute of it.


End file.
